Reflection
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Mengisahkan perjalanan hidup Severus Snape dari berbagai mata dalam refleksi.


**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling. _I gain no financial advantage by writing this._

* * *

**~Reflection~**

#

#

* * *

_The empty glass_

_The dusty car window_

_The broken mirror in bathroom _

_The flooding water in street_

_The display window in jewelry shop_

_The bicycle rear view_

_The PC screen_

_The lamp_

_The crystal ball_

_The knife_

_Your eyes_

_Reflects the same doubtful face_

_of me_

**["Everywhere", a poem by epuipe]**

* * *

Mata pencaharian ayah Severus Snape tidak pernah jelas, maka pria itu lebih sering berada di rumah. Menggerutu, mengganggu, mengomel. Membuat ibunya dan dirinya sendiri tidak pernah tenang, selalu hidup dalam ketakutan.

Hari ini tidak berbeda. Tobias pulang entah dari mana—kelihatannya dari bar—lalu berteriak-teriak memanggil Eileen hanya untuk memarahinya akan hal-hal yang tak masuk akal. Saat itu Eileen dengan wajahnya yang selalu muram sedang menyiapkan makan siang di dapur, sementara Severus sendiri duduk menunggu di meja makan sambil menggerakkan kacang-kacang polong tanpa menyentuhnya. Bakat sihirnya memang sudah jelas sekali sejak usianya masih delapan.

"Eileen! Di mana kau? Cepat kemari!"

Raut ketakutan di wajah Eileen semakin menjadi dan ia tak berusaha menyembunyikannya. Diletakkannya pisau yang sedang digunakannya mengupas kentang berukuran kecil, lalu setelah berpandangan sekilas dengan Severus, ia beranjak ke ruang depan tempat Tobias menunggu. Eileen pasrah saja menerima nasib apa pun yang akan menimpanya.

Caci maki membahana tak lama kemudian, disusul tangis tertahan. Severus merasa ingin menyumbat telinganya dengan kacang-kacang polong itu agar tak mendengar apa pun, tapi dia tahu percuma saja melakukannya. Akhirnya ia bangkit, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan ibunya yang tertunda.

Tapi mengupas kentang bukan pengalih perhatian yang bagus. Suara-suara itu masih terus menggema dengan jelas tanpa satu kata pun terlewat olehnya.

"Ouch!"

Darah merah segar mengalir perlahan dari luka di jari kurusnya. Alih-alih kesakitan, justru kemarahan yang muncul. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau jarinya putus sekalian, atau malah lehernya saja. Rasanya kematian adalah pilihan yang lebih baik daripada harus hidup seperti ini terus.

Digenggamnya pisau yang ujungnya meneteskan darah itu erat-erat. Di permukaannya yang hampir berkarat, Severus melihat pantulan dirinya.

Bocah kecil, sangat kurus, dengan rambut panjang berantakan berminyak, hidung bengkok, dan ekspresi yang menyedihkan.

Pada usia semuda itulah Severus pertama kali merasa betapa menjijikkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar cerah, memberi kehangatan di seluruh penjuru Spinner's End, Cokeworth. Bahkan anak yang muram dan selalu memancarkan aura negatif seperti Severus tidak bisa tidak senang dengan indahnya cuaca hari itu. Ia berjalan-jalan di hutan dengan perasaan yang cukup ringan. Barangkali ketiadaan ayahnya di rumah menjadi salah satu faktor penting rasa senangnya.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara-suara ceria. Nada riang itu menyeretnya seperti magnet, membuatnya menempatkan diri di balik sebatang pohon untuk mengintip sumbernya.

"Lihat, Tuney!" seorang anak perempuan berambut merah gelap dan bermata hijau terang menunjukkan bunga yang mekar sendiri di tangannya. Anak perempuan yang satunya lagi, yang tampaknya adalah kakaknya, mengernyit kesal.

"Hentikan, Lily! Itu aneh, tahu."

_Dia penyihir_, pikir Severus. Sebelum otaknya sempat bekerja lebih lanjut, tubuhnya sudah bergerak. Ia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan merealisasikan pikirannya tadi dengan perkataan, "Kau penyihir."

Marah adalah reaksi wajar dari kedua anak perempuan itu, tapi Severus tidak terlalu memerhatikan apa yang mereka katakan. Pandangannya sepenuhnya terkunci pada sosok anak perempuan bermata hijau. Severus belum pernah bertemu makhluk secantik ini sebelumnya, bahkan mungkin tak akan pernah pula sesudahnya. Bagi Severus, gadis itu adalah perempuan paling cantik yang pernah dilihatnya.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Severus dalam keadaan jengkel. Perlahan Severus berbalik arah, masih terpesona. Keterpanaan yang membuatnya sempat linglung dan terpeleset dedaunan kering hingga jatuh berguling ke dekat sungai.

Severus bangkit dan membersihkan sisa-sisa rumput dan tanah di pakaiannya yang kebesaran, kemudian membungkuk untuk mencuci tangan. Di air sungai yang bening itu dia melihat bayangannya. Dorongan hati yang senang membuatnya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya melebar.

Mungkin itu senyum pertama yang pernah ditampilkannya setelah sekian lama. Dan menurut Severus, pantulan dirinya yang sedang tersenyum itu tidak buruk juga.

Kalau kelak ia bisa mengenal anak perempuan tadi lebih dekat, mungkin senyum-senyum seperti ini akan lebih sering muncul.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata sapi berbentuk sempurna di piringnya tidak ia sentuh sama sekali. Mungkin sekarang sudah dingin, tapi Severus tidak peduli. Ia sibuk memerhatikan anak perempuan bermata hijau itu, Lily Evans, yang kini menyapa teman-teman barunya di meja Gryffindor.

Ya, dia di Gryffindor, sedangkan Severus sendiri masuk Slytherin.

Agak—tidak, _sangat_—mengecewakan melihat Lily masuk ke asrama yang berbeda dengannya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu masalah kalau Lily masuk Hufflepuff atau Ravenclaw, tapi dia malah ditempatkan Topi Seleksi di Gryffindor. Sayang sekali, padahal Severus sudah girang betul karena di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts ini mereka berdua bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama.

Tapi Severus cukup puas saat melihat Lily mengabaikan anak laki-laki yang tadi mengganggu mereka di kereta.

"Hei, jangan bengong saja. Kasihan telur mata sapimu," kata seorang senior yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ambil saja kalau kau mau," kata Severus tak acuh. Rasa lapar yang tadi melanda sudah terbang entah ke mana. Hanya Lily yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ya sudah," senior itu langsung mengambil piring Severus. Telur mata sapi itu habis dalam sekali telan.

Severus mengambil piala berisi jus labu dan meneguknya. Dengan pikiran yang masih melayang-layang, ia melihat pantulan dirinya di piala keperakan itu.

Sekarang bukan sosok bocah menyedihkan lagi yang dilihatnya, melainkan seorang remaja muda yang siap menyongsong masa depan yang lebih baik di sekolah ini. Siap melepaskan segala kepahitan masa lalu untuk menjadi penyihir hebat, juga siap berusaha mendapatkan cinta dari gadis yang disukainya.

Belum pernah Severus Snape merasa bersemangat seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata pedang itu menusuk dada James Potter. Yang bersangkutan merintih kesakitan, lalu memegangi dadanya yang berdarah. Dia terjatuh—mula-mula lutut, kemudian roboh sepenuhnya. Menggelepar sesaat. Mati.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, dia bukan satu-satunya. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin dan Peter Pettigrew menyusul.

Lily berlari ke pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya. Membisikkan frase _"Aku mencintaimu, Severus"_ yang membuat Severus melambung, hatinya dipenuhi bunga.

Itulah yang selalu Severus lihat setiap kali ia memandang ke dalam Cermin Tarsah. Cermin itu tanpa sengaja ditemukannya pada suatu malam, dan bukan pantulan dirinya yang ia lihat melainkan adegan tadi. Severus sangat sangat sangat menyukai pertunjukan itu, makanya ia sering meluangkan waktu mencari Cermin Tarsah hanya untuk menontonnya.

James Potter dan kawan-kawannya itu memang sangat senang membulinya, menumbuhkan kebencian luar biasa dalam dada Severus. Apalagi si Potter sering tebar pesona dan menggoda Lily. Tidak salah kan, hasrat terpendam Severus adalah bisa membunuhnya?

Severus kembali memandang Cermin Tarsah, untuk sekali lagi menikmati tindakan heroiknya melenyapkan pembuli menyebalkan seperti James Potter dan kawan-kawannya dari dunia ini. Seandainya saja apa yang dipantulkan di sana bisa menjadi kenyataan!

.

.

.

.

.

Mata gelaplah yang membuat kata-kata tak termaafkan itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Penghinaan paling besar bagi penyihir kelahiran Muggle: _Darah-Lumpur_. Frase yang entah bagaimana bisa sampai ia tujukan pada gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

Snape marah, frustrasi, kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Semua permintaan maaf sia-sia saja, Lily tidak menggubris semuanya. Bahkan Lily sudah menyatakan tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi. Severus hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

Semuanya gara-gara James Potter. Ingin sekali Severus memasukkan racun ke mulutnya yang suka cari gara-gara itu. Atau membunuhnya dengan cara lain yang lebih menyakitkan. Severus tak peduli dengan penjara. Tinggal bersama Tobias Snape selama bertahun-tahun mungkin lebih buruk daripada penjara.

Sayang sekali Cermin Tarsah itu sudah dipindahkan entah ke mana sehingga Severus tidak lagi bisa memuaskan fantasinya.

Tangan Severus terkepal erat penuh kemarahan. Sambil membayangkan wajah James Potter, ditinjunya kaca wastafel di hadapannya sampai retak.

Darah mulai membasahi jemarinya. Severus menatap pantulannya di kaca yang sudah retak itu. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat mengerikan. Rambutnya acak-acakan, mata hitamnya menyiratkan kebencian yang dalam. Benci pada James Potter, pada Sirius Black.

Benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Severus meraung dan meninju lagi di bagian kaca yang masih utuh. Terus dan terus.

Dia tahu, kalau sudah tenang, nanti dia harus mengembalikan kaca itu seperti semula sebelum Filch menemukannya. Tapi Severus tak yakin kapan semua kemarahan dan kebencian ini akan pergi. Ia terlalu marah untuk peduli kalau nanti ia dikenai detensi karena merusak properti sekolah.

Maka Severus pun terus meretakkan kaca itu, berusaha melenyapkan pantulan dirinya yang ia benci dari dalam sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mata-mata."

Severus mengangkat wajah.

"Kau harus jadi mata-mata Voldemort untukku, Severus," Dumbledore memperjelas ucapannya. "Kau sanggup?"

Bahkan untuk menjawabnya pun Severus merasa tidak memiliki energi sedikit pun. Dia sudah merasa nyaris mati saat tahu Voldemort, tuannya, membuat rencana yang bisa menyebabkan kematian Lily.

"Bagaimana?"

Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Lily….

Severus menatap Dumbledore. Atau kelihatannya begitu, sebab yang sebenarnya ia lihat adalah bayangan dirinya di kacamata separo bulan yang Dumbledore pakai.

Kali ini ia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan dan menjijikkan. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata, kesedihan terpampang jelas di sana. Lingkaran-lingkaran hitam di bawah mata semakin melengkapi kekuyuan itu. Ekspresinya campuran antara terluka sekaligus mendamba.

"Tapi kau akan menyelamatkan Lily, kan?"

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kubisa untuk menjaga keluarga Potter tetap selamat."

"Baiklah," sahut Severus tanpa gairah. "Akan kulakukan."

Dengan gontai ia berjalan keluar dari kantor Dumbledore.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata pelajaran Ramuan diberikan Dumbledore untuk diampu Severus selama mengajar di Hogwarts. Dia menjadi guru yang sangat disukai murid-murid asramanya, Slytherin, dan menjadi momok bagi murid ketiga asrama lainnya.

Voldemort hilang untuk sementara sehingga tugas mata-mata yang Dumbledore percayakan padanya hanya sebatas pada pergerakan para mantan Pelahap Maut. Dari luar, Severus terlihat sudah sembuh dan menjalani hari seperti biasa, walaupun pada kenyataannya ia tak pernah sama lagi sejak Lily meninggal.

Ya, pada akhirnya Lily terbunuh juga. Tidak bisa dijabarkan bagaimana perasaan Severus saat menatap mayat Lily dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping tanpa ada kesempatan untuk pulih kembali.

Butuh waktu yang sangat panjang baginya untuk menyembuhkan luka hati yang terus menganga di balik sikap dingin yang ia tampilkan. Beberapa tahun belakangan, Severus membiasakan diri menghindari benda-benda yang dapat memantulkan bayangannya karena ia enggan melihatnya. Cermin, kaca atau apa pun itu hanya akan mengoyak luka lama.

Severus tak pernah suka melihat pantulan-pantulan dirinya, sebab mereka selalu menunjukkan wajah yang berbeda-beda. Sejak Lily tewas ia selalu hidup dengan memakai topeng, menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya di balik semua kepura-puraan agar bisa terus menjalani hidupnya yang semakin hampa. Semua perasaannya, kesedihannya, kemarahannya, harus selalu dipendam sendiri.

Kalau saja Dumbledore tidak memintanya menjaga putra Lily—yang ia iyakan dengan terpaksa—mungkin Severus akan memilih mati saja.

Namun Severus tidak merasa berhak mengeluh. Dulu dirinyalah yang menginformasikan pada Voldemort tentang ramalan Trelawney itu, dan Voldemort menginterpretasikan bahwa anak yang dimaksud merujuk pada bayi yang sedang dikandung Lily.

Dengan demikian, ia punya andil dalam kematian wanita yang dicintainya. Kesalahan seberat itu rasanya cukup sepadan untuk ditebus dengan hukuman harus menjalani hidup seperti ini.

Tahun itu, setelah menanti dua belas tahun lebih, akhirnya Harry Potter tiba di Hogwarts. Jantung Severus berdegup aneh waktu melihatnya. Anak ini… betul-betul perpaduan Lily dan James. Dia seperti manusia yang dibuat dari cetakan berbentuk James Potter, hanya saja dengan mata Lily.

Usai pelajaran Ramuan perdana yang diikuti Harry, Severus duduk di meja guru sambil merenung. Anak itu benar-benar mirip James, membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak membulinya secara verbal tadi. Ya, Severus langsung membencinya, tetapi mata Lily yang tertanam di sana membuatnya tak bisa tidak peduli.

Tanpa sengaja mata Severus memandang tabung ramuan hasil tugas anak-anak kelas empat di mejanya. Kali ini ia tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari tabung itu. Bayangannya kali ini adalah seorang pria bermimik muka datar dengan aura suram dan gelap yang nyata, citra diri hasil bentukan luka hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Mungkin yang satu ini bukan topeng. _Dirinya _memang seperti ini.

Severus hanya akan menjadi seorang pria lembut penuh kasih sayang jika ia menikah dengan Lily. Namun, pantulan dirinya yang seperti itu hanya akan ada dalam angan. Tak akan pernah ia temukan di kaca mana pun.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata hati tak pernah berbohong, sekeras apa pun usaha manusia untuk mengelak. Menjelang akhir hidupnya ini Severus merasa benar-benar lelah. Ingin rasanya ia menjeritkan semua yang ada dalam hatinya selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi tenaganya sudah nyaris raib semua. Racun dari serangan Nagini di lehernya telah melemahkan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Pot… ter…."

Dengan pandangannya yang mulai kabur, Severus dapat melihat Harry Potter keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi, lalu perlahan menghampirinya. Susah payah Severus mengerahkan tenaga terakhirnya untuk menyuruh Harry menyimpan memorinya.

"Lihat aku…."

Pantulan dirinya di mata hijau turunan Lily itu adalah pantulan diri terakhir yang dilihatnya. Severus mendapati seorang pria sekarat yang sama menyedihkannya dengan bayangan-bayangan lain yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, tapi anehnya kali ini ia tidak merasa kecewa.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia benar-benar merasa melihat refleksi dirinya yang sebenarnya di mata hijau itu. Dirinya yang mencintai Lily Evans Potter sepanjang hidupnya, dan kali ini ia tak perlu lagi menyembunyikannya. Harry akan segera tahu bahwa guru yang suka bersikap buruk padanya ini sebenarnya adalah pria bodoh yang mencintai ibunya sepenuh hati.

Ia pun menutup mata untuk selamanya dengan perasaan puas.

* * *

**.The End.**

#

#


End file.
